El último de los tigres
by Majo Walles
Summary: La vida puso frente a Satsuki Momoi la oportunidad de tener los hijos que nunca pudo tener con su difunto esposo, para ello tendrá que protegerlos de todo y mucho más a ese pequeño tigre que fue víctima de la crueldad de la gente. Y de esa pequeña pantera que no permitirá que le separen de su amigo.


**El último de los tigres**

**Resumen**: La vida puso frente a Satsuki Momoi la oportunidad de tener los hijos que nunca pudo tener con su difunto esposo, para ello tendrá que protegerlos de todo y mucho más a ese pequeño tigre que fue víctima de la crueldad de la gente. Y de esa pequeña pantera que no permitirá que le separen de su amigo.

Una historia llena de romance, momentos divertidos, bestias y humanos, donde la familia y el amor es más importante que conocer el mundo exterior.

Este one-shot participa del "AoKaga Day" del grupo Aokaga 5x10 de Facebook

**Categoría: Kuroko no basquet**

**Personajes: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.**

**Géneros**: Ficción, Drama, Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Clasificación**: R

**Completo**: Sí

**Capítulos**:1

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

..-.-.-.-.-..

Salió con su bastón en mano, ya la edad no la acompañaba como antes, unos pasos más y vio hacia afuera donde el sol brillaba a su máximo y cálido esplendor.

-Niños, ya dejen de estar correteando y vengan a comer -dijo la anciana mujer de cabellos rosados que, parada en la entrada de su humilde hogar, veía a sus cachorros jugar en el gran patio de su finca.

-¡Okaasan, mira! -dijo el lindo pelirrojo trayendo un ramo de flores silvestres a la mujer mientras arrastraba de la mano a un sucio muchacho moreno.

-Oh, Taiga, son hermosas -dijo recibiendo las flores con manos temblorosas- ¿Qué pasó, Daiki, te lastimaste? -preguntó preocupada.

-Quería sacar flores para Taiga también, pero caí al rio -dijo sin inmutarse, como si el asunto no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Bien, entonces sube por un baño rápido y baja a comer con nosotros.

-Sí, okaasan -dijo corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa, amor? -preguntó tomando la mano del pequeño pelirrojo.

-Claro -dijo el chico corriendo dentro de la casa también.

La mujer sirvió tres platos con abundante comida, en especial mucha carne, sus niños estaban en edad de crecimiento y ambos eran mitad bestia, por lo que requerían más nutrientes que un humano común y corriente.

Los veía comer mientras reían entre ellos, eran tan felices, tan distintos a cuando los conoció hace años.

_Momoi trabaja como científico en el laboratorio privado de las empresas Akashi, era especialista en genética, una eminencia, por lo que aun a sus setenta años era requerida por todos los laboratorios que competían por el liderazgo en las listas de estadísticas. _

_Por su campo siempre estuvo rodeada de las maravillas que representaban en esta nueva era las bestias. _

_Ella amaba a eso seres, tal como amó al hombre de su vida, una bestia, hibrido de lobo que la amó hasta el último de sus días. Momoi tenía treinta años cuando el destino la justo con su pareja que ya alcanzaba los cincuenta. Hoy en día aún se lamentaba haberlo conocido tan tarde, hubiera vivido muchos años más de amor a su lado. _

_Su esposo le había dado los mejores cuarenta y seis años de matrimonio. No tuvieron crías, su cuerpo humano y pequeño, en comparación a su gigantesco esposo, no se lo hubiera permitido, pero ellos se amaban y eran felices. _

_Momoi enviudó a la edad de setenta y seis años y dedicó su vida a la ciencia que él y su esposo practicaban. Hasta ese día su vida era normal entre estudios y ensayos escritos por ella misma._

_El presidente de la compañía la mandó a llamar, de manera confidencial hablaron y luego de discutir el asunto más de tres horas ella salió de sus oficinas con el rostro pálido y las manos temblorosas. Aun recordando parte de la discusión con Masaomi Akashi._

**_-El asunto que trataremos aquí es a puertas cerradas, Satsuki-sama -dijo el hombre presionando un botón bajo su escritorio, en el instante notó como las luces se apagaban, la energía se había cortado en el piso, por lo que nadie podría subir hasta ellos, ni escuchar lo que hablarían en el lugar. Entonces una pequeña luz roja se prendió sobre ellos dándoles la luz necesaria sólo para verse y que Momoi-sama viera el contenido del folder que el hombre le entregaban. _**

**_-Descubrí que la farmacéutica Mayamiya estaba haciendo prueba en híbridos, en bestias -la sola mención de eso la hizo estremecer-. Sé de su fuerte lazo con ellos y por eso creo que es la única que podría hacerse cargo de un caso en especial. Uno que me llamó la atención -dijo viendo como la mujer abría los ojos impresionada-. Lo sé, también me impactó, creí que mi mujer era la última, pero encontramos una hembra de bestía en ese lugar con los mismos rasgos genéticos, no se sí será ahora el único espécimen que siga con vida._**

**_-Esto es horrible -dijo viendo las fotos de una verdadera masacre-. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie lo hubiera sabido antes? -preguntó impactada, las ganas de vomitar le estaban haciendo daño en la base del estómago- ¿Cuántos murieron? _**

**_-Una cantidad aun indeterminada -dijo sacando de su escritorio otro folder-. Quiero saber si puedes hacerte cargo de estos dos -dijo extendiéndole dos fotografías._**

**_Momoi sintió como el alma se le caía al piso. Las fotografías eran de dos bebés, no tendrían más de seis o siete años. Estaban llenos de cables y sus ojitos no demostraban más que terror a quien les fotografiaba._**

**_-Son tan pequeños._**

**_-Taiga y Daiki, así fueron llamados, tienen seis y siete años respectivamente. _**

**_-¿Taiga es…?_**

**_-Así es -dijo el hombre con semblante sombrío-, probablemente sea el ultimo de los tigres. _**

**_Momoi dejó caer la mano sobre el escritorio, incapaz de levantar la imagen de los niños que se le hacia pesada. _**

**_-Le juré a mi difunta esposa que nunca experimentaríamos con bestias, con humanos o animales. Me he mantenido firme en esa posición, pero soy una persona publica, hacerme cargo de esos niños sería exponerlos tanto como a mi propio hijo._**

**_Y Momoi lo sabía, el pequeño Seijuuro era un hibrido como el hombre frente a ella, pero un león, una raza que abundaba en el mundo, no como este pequeño niño que ahora estaba completamente solo. _**

**_-Mantuve a mi mujer escondida toda su vida, por temor a que quisieran hacerle daño, la vi sufrir sin poder ser libre como su alma se lo pedía, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte junto a nosotros, no quiero que ese niño tenga el mismo destino. _**

**_-Comprendo -dijo entendiendo muy bien la situación. _**

**_-Por eso le estoy preguntando a usted…_**

**_-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Sabía que algo más tenía que haber en todo eso. _**

**_-Cuando supe que mi esposa estaba embarazada, nos aterramos con la idea de que nuestro hijo fuera un tigre -dijo mientras caminaba a su caja fuerte, de esta extrajo un vial con una formula acuosa, glauca a la vista y la dejó frente a la mujer-. Eres, sin lugar a duda, la mejor en tu área y mi orgullo o cobardía, no sé cómo llamarlo justo ahora, no me hizo consultar contigo el hecho antes. _**

**_-Akashi-sama -dijo espantada abriendo los ojos._**

**_-Esta fórmula la creé para anular por completo el gen bestial de la madre gestante, que este gen no pasara al feto en concepción. Gracias a este vial mi hijo nació siendo sólo un león, como yo. Pero gracias a esto mi mujer tuvo una muerte prematura. No está perfeccionada._**

**_Momoi sentía cada vez más nauseas. Lo que tenía en las manos ahora era tan poderoso y maravilloso que anulaba por completo el haber sido el causante de la muerte de la mujer de su jefe. _**

**_-Quiero que la perfecciones, que le des una vida plena a ese niño y que tenga una vida normal, en la medida que se pueda._**

_Había salido de la oficina de su jefe y sido llevada a su casa en la ciudad, el resto de la reunión privada se llevo a cabo sólo ultimando los detalles de traslado. El mismo Masaomi llevaría a los niños con Momoi a la finca, nadie más que él y su leal mano derecha, sabían de esto, así que esto se haría en el más absoluto de los secretos. La mujer le había preguntado entonces, por que ambos niños, el pequeño hibrido de pantera le dio la respuesta en cuanto la vio, no soltó la mano de Taiga en ningún momento y casi le gruñía cuando se acercó a ellos, luego de que Masaomi y su sirviente hubieran batallado para trasladarlos. _

_-Tranquilos -dijo la mujer sonriendo-. No los separaré._

_Le costó meses a Momoi poder hacer que los niños confiaran únicamente en ella. No dejaba que nadie los viera, la finca estaba alejada de todos, por lo menos a Taiga, pues sería raro para quien repartía los víveres a la mujer el pedir tanta comida sólo para ella, por eso, para todos los demás, Daiki era su nieto._

-Okaasan te quedaste en las nubes -dijo Daiki mirándola extrañado.

-No se preocupen, sigan comiendo -dijo feliz viendo a sus niños.

-¿Hoy también te quedaras despierta hasta tarde? -iré preguntó Taiga.

-Sí -dijo dejando su plato a un lado-. Siento que queda poco tiempo.

Los niños no entendieron las palabras de la anciana. Pero Momoi se quedaba cada noche investigando y reformulando el vial que le habían dejado. Había avanzado tanto, y no quería dejar este mundo sin la certeza de que ese vial le daría la tranquilidad a sus pequeños, por que sabía que ellos permanecerían juntos. Daiki no se alejó de Taiga en todos estos años, imaginaba que los dejaban juntos en los laboratorios por lo que crearon un vinculo en la desesperación que los mantendría unidos.

-¿Estudiaremos esta tarde también? -preguntó Daiki terminando su comida.

-Sí, ya que han avanzado tanto quiero que cada uno se especialice en algo que le servirá a futuro. En su futuro.

…

…

-¡Taiga! -gritaba Daiki llamando al felino que gustaba de dormir sobre la copa del árbol tras la finca… a la vista de todos-. Baja de ahí ahora mismo.

El pelirrojo abrió un ojo perezoso, no quería bajar, estaba cómodo en el lugar, pero si no lo hacía sabía que Daiki lo molestaría hasta el final de sus días. Era tan complicado esto de tenerlo a cada rato pegado a su espalda.

-Sólo quiero tomar algo de sol, Daiki. No molestes.

-Okaasan te llama, dijo que aun no terminas tu ensayo.

Y eso sí que fastidiaba al tigre, porque no es que le molestara estudiar. Lo que le molestaba era estar escribiendo ensayos. Él era más de práctica. Había aprendido a amar la medicina que su madre le enseñaba y que una vez que ella partiera, podría ayudarle a mantenerse alejado de aquellos que le quisieran volver a hacer daño.

Daiki suspiró al ver que este no quería hacerle caso y por lo mismo se había girado dándole la espalda, dejando colgar su larga y anaranjada cola. Taiga podía ser tan infantil a veces.

-Ve tú a estudiar, estoy seguro de que te equivocaste en el último calculo que sacaste -dijo Taiga enfurruñado-, lo vi al pasar por la cocina, tus números están mal o estamos en la banca rota.

Daiki subió al árbol de un salto, haciendo reír a Taiga cuando lo elevó para sentarse a lo indio poniendo a Taiga sobre él mirándolo de frente.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Taiga? -pregunto mordisqueando la oreja de su pareja.

-Yo nada… pero las inversiones que jugabas a hacer parece que se estaban yendo en picada… tuve que intervenir un poco o estaríamos perdidos -dijo abrazando con fuerza al moreno.

Daiki sonrió ante esto, puede que el simulador de inversiones con el que practicaba estuviera dañado. Era una bestia, hablando de su dominio de las finanzas.

-Daiki, no empieces -dijo Taiga agarrando con fuerza la camisa de su pareja, sintiendo como este metía sus manos frías bajo su polera ligera, acariciando su espalda lentamente mientras besaba su cuello.

-Okaasan dijo que la formula esta perfeccionada -dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo- quiero verte llevar mis crías, Taiga.

El pelirrojo se estremeció en brazos de su amante. También quería llevar sus cachorros, ya no eran unos niños, pero aun así el tema le asustaba.

-Quiero que los niños nazcan antes de que mamá no esté -dijo Daiki mirándolo a los ojos. Taiga también lo quería así, por eso asintió.

La decisión estaba tomada por parte ambos.

El árbol donde hicieron el amor por primera vez a los catorce años fue el mismo que ahora, con casi diecisiete años, les volvía a cubrir para concebir el niño que ambos querían.

Daiki bajó a su amante hasta la base frondosa del árbol donde le sacó la ropa poco a poco, donde le beso en cada parte del cuerpo y no lo soltó en ningún momento mientras le hacia el amor.

…

…

Momoi acariciaba los rojos cabellos de su hijo que dormitaba en sus piernas mientras ella se movía en la silla mecedora. El viento cálido de primavera mecía sus cabellos mientras ella suspiraba tranquila.

-Okaasan -le llamó Daiki poniendo una manta sobre sus hombros y una sobre su pareja.

-Daiki, mi niño -dijo acariciando la cara del hombre-. Cuídalos con tu vida, hijo -dijo mirando frene a ellos como las dos pequeñas panteras correteaban de un lugar para el otro.

-Lo haré, okaasan -dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras besaba la frente de la anciana-. Duerme, madre.

La mano de la anciana dejó de moverse sobre los cabellos pelirrojos.

Daiki abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer mientras que Taiga sollozaba en su regazo. Habían estado esperando este momento por meses, desde que la salud de su madre había decaído. Ya era una mujer de ochenta y siete años.

Los niños corrieron hasta ellos cuando su madre les llamó y besaron las mejillas aún tibias de su abuela por última vez.

Daiki iba a hacer los tramites para que fuera sepultada en el bosque tras su finca, donde entre Daiki y Taiga cavaron su tumba.

…

…

Taiga miraba a sus niños comer frente a él. Eran tan parecidos a Daiki que lo hacían sonreír. Habían sido gemelos, Momoi había vigilado todo su embarazo a lo largo de los meses, pese a que los chicos no dejaban que se mantuviera mucho tiempo en pie. Kazuo y Gyo habían nacido como se esperaba gracias a la formula de Momoi, la misma que fue entregada a Masaomi Akashi y el cual la patentó a nombre de Momoi, estaban seguros de que su madre recibiría algún día un premio post mortem por su brillante trabajo en conjunto con Akashi, pero a Taiga sólo le importaba que sus hijos eran felices, eran sanos y eran bestias híbridos de pantera, que nunca tendrían que ocultarse de nada ni nadie.

Pensaba que algún día llegaría el día en que él tampoco lo hiciera, pero no se arriesgaría, no si estaba el peligro de que le separaran de su familia.

La puerta de la entrada logró que los tres elevaran sus orejas, Daiki venía llegando con un gran raño de rosas y los niños de cuatro años ya reían divertidos ante la cara roja de su madre cuando fue atacado con un gran beso en la boca.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor -dijo el moreno entregando un ramo de rosas a su amante.

-Gracias, están hermosas -dijo poniéndolas en el florero frente a la foto de su madre y sonriendo caminó de regreso a su pareja para sentarse en su regazo.

-Mimoso -dijo abrazándolo y haciendo caras a sus hijos que reían terminado su comida-. Supongo que mi regalo de aniversario me lo darás a la noche.

-Sí te comportas, sí -dijo besando su mejilla-, pero igual tengo algo material y tangible para ti -dijo saltando del regazo de su pareja para correr escaleras arriba y luego bajar como bólido para tirarse a los brazos de quien le recibió gustoso-. Sorpresa -dijo entregándole una hoja.

-¿Amor? -preguntó- Sé de finanzas, no de medicina, como tú -dijo leyendo el papel sin entender los números y palabras raras en él.

-Tarado -dijo riendo-, estoy esperando un cachorro.

La cara de Daiki fue partida por la sonrisa que se le formó y besó a Taiga con más fuerza antes de ponerse de pie y correr como loco por la casa causando la risa y alegría de sus hijos.

-Oh, mi amor, te amo tanto -dijo volviendo a él para abrasarlo y besarlo.

-Esta vez te necesitaré en todo, Daiki -dijo ahora nervioso-, con los gemelos me ayudó mamá, pero ahora…

-No tienes de que preocuparte, estudiaré todo lo que tengas que enseñarme para que te pueda ayudar cuando llegue el momento.

…

…

-Hija, baja, que te necesito -dijo Daiki gritando escaleras arriba, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni como se mantenía aun en pie.

-¿Me veo linda, papi? -preguntó la hermosa niña de cabellera roja como el fuego, mientras que sus orejitas negras ahora hacían juego con el vestido del mismo color.

-Siempre te vez hermosa, Satsuki -dijo besando su frente y la chiquilla corrió feliz fuera de la casa.

En el jardín, Taiga trataba de arreglar sin éxito el cabello de su hijo mayor.

-Gyo, por favor, quédate quieto.

-Mamá, déjame -dijo moviéndose lejos de la mano de Taiga-, a la abuela le encanta mi estilo moderno.

-Pareces delincuente -dijo Kazuo arreglándose los lentes y pasando de largo, viendo de reojo como Gyo le sacaba la lengua,

-Ellos no madurarán nunca -dijo Daiki llegando junto a Taiga, para caminar los cinco en dirección a la tumba de Satsuki. Era su aniversario.

-No importa, los amo así -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Los niños llevaban las flores que adornarían la tumba de su abuela, la cual siempre estaba bien cuidad y llena de flores, a Taiga le gustaba ir ahí cuando se ocultaba de "visitas" cada vez que los chicos eran visitados de improviso por algún compañero de la escuela o si venía algún inversionista desubicado a hablar con Daiki.

Taiga, a pesar de todo, no extrañaba para nada el exterior, no como los demás lo harían, ¿Cómo extrañar algo que nunca viviste? Él era feliz con lo que tenía. Su amado laboratorio heredado de su madre. Sus avances científicos en la formula AM-2.0 era maravillosa. Había logrado separar la partícula principal, creando la formula AMT logrando que los genes de los bebés quedaran, al contrario de la AM-2.0, sólo con las características de la madre. ¡Era un genio! Por lo mismo recibió una cuantiosa ganancia por parte de Akashi Masaomi cuando lo fue a ver y le dijo sus avances. De hecho, era Masaomi Akashi él único que sabía de su existencia aparte de su familia, después de todo era su "jefe".

Regresaron a la casa en silencio, pero de todas formas los chicos y su esposo actuaban raro, sus instintos se lo decían.

-¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? -preguntó Taiga cuando hubieran salido del bosque casi dos horas después. Se habían distraído contando anécdotas de cuando los chicos eran más pequeños.

-Nada de que preocuparte, amor -dijo Daiki viendo como se alejaban unas camionetas.

-Daiki, alguien estuvo aquí -dijo Taiga adelantándose para sostener de la mano a Satsuki y ponerse frente a los niños, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, amor, es sólo que Akashi-sama mando unas cosas y le dije que las dejaran en la entrada -dijo mirando para los lados de la casa

-No me gusta cuando vienen sin avisar -dijo molesto.

-Amor, nada malo pasará -dijo sosteniéndolo de la mano para caminar a la casa, pero aún así notaba la renuencia de su pareja para entrar a la casa.

Taiga sabía que había algo más, su hogar tenía un aroma particular y el aroma de los niños y Daiki predominaba en el lugar, pero justamente ahora la casa estaba bañada de demasiados y diferentes aromas.

-Daiki, saca a los niños de aquí -dijo alarmado.

-Amor, tranquilo, sé que está todo bien -dijo sosteniendo sus mejillas para mirarlo a los ojos-, es sólo que tengo algo para ti.

Taiga respiraba agitado, todos sus instintos animales le gritaban que tomara a sus crías y corriera con ellos para que no se los quitaran.

-Vamos, mamá -dijo Gyo, tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

Taiga cerró los ojos para calmarse, si sus hijos y Daiki estaban ahí con él no se iba a preocupar e iba a confiar.

Entró a la casa aún con algo de temor y abrió los ojos impresionado, dentro de la casa había un altar decorado con muchas flores, dalias blancas como le gustaban a su difunta madre. Había también un gran coctel y un hermoso pastel de bodas. Se volteó para ver a Daiki que se mantenía a su lado y tenía entre los dedos, a la altura de su cara, dos argollas de matrimonio.

-No abrán papeles ni testigos, más que nosotros, por que sólo nosotros nos necesitamos, por que no podría amarlos más a las cuatro y se que soy amado de la misma manera -dijo mirando a su pareja a los ojos-. Quiero que nos cacemos, Taiga, que seas mi esposo, no importa la ley ni los hombres, sólo saber que si alguna vez parte uno de los dos de este mundo, sepamos que somos el uno del otro aun después de esta vida.

Los ojos de Taiga brillaron cuando asintió y la sortija fue puesta en su dedo.

-Acérquense los novios -dijo Kazuo tras el altar, mientras que a su lado estaba su hermano y sobre este, sentada a lo indio, estaba Satsuki.

-¿Ustedes nos casaran? -preguntó Taiga limpiándose una lagrima, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

-Practiqué mucho -dijo Gyo arreglando como siempre sus lentes- el idiota sólo vio un par de películas de bodas.

-¡Oh, es lo mismo! -dijo divertido.

Taiga sonrió, era la ceremonia de matrimonio de sus sueños.

…

…

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! -dijo Satsuki cruzándose de brazos mientras su negra cola se engrifaba a sus espaldas.

-Hija…

.-No. Me niego, no pueden tener niñas -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Pueden tener todos los cachorros que quieran, pero yo soy la única princesa de esta manada.

Daiki sonrió divertido mientras acariciaba el vientre de Taiga que ya demostraba su embarazo, no esperaban que la noticia de trillizos alterara tanto a su hija menor, después de todo, cualquier niña quiere hermanas para jugar, pero la idea de que fueran tres niñas había vuelto loca a la adolescente de catorce años.

-Compórtate, mocosa -dijo Gyo divertido con todo esto. Después de todo él iba a la universidad, no tendría que escuchar de bebés en mucho tiempo, por que tampoco pretendía tener los propios aun, tenía una novia hermosa, pero ambos tenían planes de viajar por el mundo… no como su hermano gemelo.

-A mi me parece una locura -dijo Kazuo con su lindo bebé recién nacido en brazos.

Taiga le quitó a su nieto de los brazos. Su hijo había metido la pata a los quince y se embarazó de su novio universitario. Había sido una odisea y una pelea con el pobre Akihiro que embarazó a su hijo, por que no fue Daiki quien sometió al pequeño bastardo, sino que fue Taiga, que furioso lo mandó a llamar. Ahora existían dos personas más que sabían de él Akihiro, el futuro esposo de Kazuo. Y Kaori, la novia de la infancia de Gyo. De hecho, la chica lo descubrió por si sola en un ataque de celos, le dijo que sentía en él aroma de alguien que no era su padre o sus hermanos…entonces lo siguió a casa y conoció a Taiga. Quedó enamorada de su suegro y juró por su vida nunca revelar su existencia, luego de que le explicaran su situación.

…

…

-¡Mamá!

Taiga sintió un deja vu. ¿Por qué todos sus hijos tenían que ser tan escandalosos? Pensó que al tener que criar a los trillizos (que para diversión de la familia fueron todos hombres y Satsuki siguió con su reinado) iba a ser más fácil de moldear, pero no, parece que sus genes y los de Daiki eran problemáticos. Además, ya tenía cincuenta años, no estaba para andar corriendo detrás de sus hijos quinceañeros.

-Te juro de que, si están llamándome porque alguno supo que el otro esta embarazado como lo hizo Gyo a sus años, castraré al bastardo que lo provocó -dijo acurrucado sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-Tranquilo, yo creo que es porque Ren y Hayato están molestando a Sora.

-Siento que son gemelos malignos contra su hermano mayor –Ah, porque si bien habían sido tres bebés, dos de ellos se gestaron como gemelos, dejando fuera a Sora quien fue el mayor de los tres.

-Bien, piensa que sólo los aguantaras por tres años más antes de que partan a la universidad.

-Oh, Dios, eso es lo peor -dijo enterrando la cara en el pecho de Daiki apretando los brazos del divertido moreno-, por que después en la universidad suelen venir los bebés en esta familia. O durante ella que es lo peor.

-Es cierto, pero míralo así… ya estamos "viejos" puedes poner esa escusa para sacarlos de la casa.

-Na -dijo riendo divertido para empinarse y besar los labios de su esposo- sería aburrida la finca sin los niños correteando. No son tantos tampoco.

-¿No son tantos? -preguntó elevando una ceja al ver como su esposo se levantaba de la cama y ponía una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo, quitándole la vista de su cola sexy moviéndose de un lado al otro- Kazuo y Akihiro tienen a Milo, Ken y Sharon -dijo enumerando a los tres niños-. Gyo y Kaori tiene a las gemelas Terra y Nova -dijo agregando dos más-. Satsuki tiene a Mike, más los cuatro hijos de John, que, si bien son de su difunta esposa, es como si fueran de Satsuki… Dios, esta finca hay que agrandarla -dijo dejándose caer de espaldas- 13 niños… de esos, diez son adolescentes y ocho adultos…

-Bien -dijo acercándose y poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama para acercarse a su esposo y besarlo en la boca-. Siempre quisimos una familia grande.

-Nos excedimos -dijo apretando el trasero a su alcance antes de que se alejara-. Creo que podemos fundar nuestra propia secta -dijo el moreno divertido.

-La secta del tigre, me gusta -dijo riendo y caminando a la puerta, los gritos de sus trillizos lo sacaban de quicio a veces.

Daiki se paró de la cama y caminó a la ventana viendo a sus hijos menores correr entre ellos. Tantas panteras era un pecado, entonces aparecía Taiga entre ellos para regañarlos. Su último tigre era el mejor de todos.

Fin


End file.
